


Prey

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [22]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wicked this way comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

Summoned by sickly light of full moon, it bursts free, slavering and snapping its jaws.

Nasir, lying peacefully beside Agron, feels tension of predatory eyes upon him. Without thought he vaults over Agron’s still-prone body; it is no longer safe here.

Monster is split second faster, wrapping claws round his body, snatching him from air.

“Do not do this!” Nasir pleads as he is pinned down between thick immovable thighs.

Monster grins, wriggling its claws. It feeds on dread; Nasir knows this, yet he cannot disguise his trepidation. 

“Do you not love me?” This does not earn him his freedom, but does earn him kiss which staves off impending horror.

“If you do this I will leave you! I will pack belongings and move into arms of kinder man!”

But monster is immune to paltry human fears; soon Nasir is screaming with excruciating laughter as Agron sinks torturous fingertips into his ribcage.


End file.
